vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Janna
|-|Janna= |-|Star Guardian Janna= Summary |-|Original Lore=Armed with the power of Runeterra’s gales, Janna is a mysterious, elemental wind spirit who protects the dispossessed of Zaun. Some believe she was brought into existence by the pleas of Runeterra’s sailors who prayed for fair winds as they navigated treacherous waters and braved rough tempests. Her favor and protection has since been called into the depths of Zaun, where Janna has become a beacon of hope to those in need. No one knows where or when she will appear, but more often than not, she’s come to help. |-|Star Guardian Lore=A veteran Star Guardian, Janna now mentors the young and impressionable Lux. This seasoned Guardian rarely offers information about her mysterious past, and often seems preoccupied with memories of another place and time in her life. While distant and soft-spoken, Janna is the wisest of her team, holding a wealth of knowledge about their greater purpose and gently guiding them towards true understanding. Her poise and quiet strength are deeply admired by her teammates, and even Jinx can’t ignore the respect that her presence commands. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely higher | 4-B Name: Janna, the Storm's Fury, Guardian Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Existed since ancient times) Classification: Elemental Wind Spirit, Guardian of Zaun | Star Guardian Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Healing, Summoning (Weather elemental), Skilled engineer and pilot, Flight, Can increase her attack damage (Via Eye of the Storm), Can shapeshift into a bird, Resistance to Poison (Unaffected by pure Zaun Grey, which can nearly instantly poison to death and suffocate people who breathe it in) |-|Star Guardian=All powers as base plus Energy Projection, Spaceflight, and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely higher (Can easily create natural thunderstorms, as well as tornadoes, monsoons, and similar large-scale storms, and can manipulate hurricane-force winds) | Solar System level (All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe, Comparable to Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Xayah) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Consistently able to speedblitz normal people) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time, Comparable to Zoe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely''' higher''' | Solar System Class Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely higher (Able to withstand the force of her own spells) | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozens of meters with normal spells, At least several kilometers with stronger magic and weather manipulation | Universal Standard Equipment: Staff, Zephyr (Her Familiar) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tailwind:' Janna grants 8% bonus movement speed to nearby allied champions moving towards her. *'Howling Gale:' Janna summons a whirlwind at her current location which charges up over 3 seconds, increasing its range by 20%, damage and knockup duration each second. At the end of the duration, or upon reactivation, the whirlwind launches itself in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through and knocking them up for 0.5 seconds, increased by 0.25 seconds for each second spent charging up to a maximum of 1.25 seconds. *'Zephyr:' Janna commands her wind elemental to attack the target enemy, dealing them magic damage and slowing them for 3 seconds by an amount capped at 80%. While Zephyr is not on cooldown, Janna is aided by a wind elemental who grants her bonus movement speed and the ability to ignore unit collision. *'Eye of the Storm:' Janna shields the target allied champion or herself for 5 seconds, granting her target bonus attack damage while the shield holds. Eye of the Storm can be used on turrets, causing Janna to be credited for any kills it earns while the shield holds. *'Monsoon:' Janna knocks back all nearby enemies and channels for 3 seconds, releasing soothing winds that heal nearby allies every half-second for 3 seconds. Moving or reactivating Monsoon ends its effects immediately. *'Weather Manipulation:' Janna is capable of manipulation weather to an unknown extent. She has been shown to be able to create thunderstorms, manipulate hurricane-force winds on a large scale, create tornados and monsoons instantly, and can create and sustain storms strong enough to completely part large bodies of water for an extended period of time. Key: Base | Star Guardian Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Staff Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Shapeshifters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4